Double Thoughts
by Ribbond
Summary: Clon!Daniel thoughts during Double Jeopardy


I know this time anything is gonna save my life. I've known it since the moment he pointed at me. I wonder what will be the effect of a staff blast on my ¿body? Huh, I've never known how to call at that.

I look at Sam. She seems to frustrated to see me this way…. I wish I could tell her that it's fine. Since the moment Harlan told us the truth I've been feeling like living an stolen life. Not that I regret any of the things that I've done in the meanwhile. Hell, we've even defeated some important Goa'uld Lords. I think my other me, should I call him that? The other Daniel, in any case, would be proud of me. At least he's gonna have all the knowledge that I've been acquiring during these more than two years as I told Harlan to give it to him in case I didn't return from some mission.

Teal'c, he's there also looking at me. Is that a worry expression that I see in his face? You don't have to, my friend. Since the moment we decided to continue exploring planets on our own, well, to be more accurate, since the moment we convinced Jack to continue exploring other planets, I knew that doing so, there were very few possibilities of really living eternally as many things could go wrong. The first time we stepped through the gate with Sam's new energy sources we didn't know if they would work and we would return. We did it. And every time we stepped out of the gate we didn't know if we were going to return or not. I think we've been really lucky…. 'til now.

We all knew that there was always the possibility of arrive to a planet where SG-1, the 'human' SG-1 had gone previously but I thought we always masked our fear about that under the few chances Sam kept us telling existed. Well, way wrong this time.

He has ordered something to the boy. I see him catching a staff weapon from one of the guards. I close my eyes. Shau'ri. Even though I'm not human, my soul is human. I wonder if when I'm done I will see her again. I still remember when we knew from the habitants of P3X-478 (it's incredible we still continued giving those names to the planets) told us that Apophis' Queen, Ammaunet, had been killed. I could help but feel a pure hatred towards Daniel Jackson. He had failed. He was supposed to save her and he had failed. It wasn't until few days later that I realized that I had also failed. And that the same pain I was feeling, my other me would be surely feeling it too. Well, I know that in this moments this is a little selfish, but the thought that seeing her again really is helping me now.

I look at my side to see the guards standing up, ready to see the execution. I recognize a face. Jack! He's there, dressed as one of the guards. God! He should have returned to our planet. Our 'new' planet. I see that look in his eyes. He knows he can't do anything to save me but he will blame himself for eternity for letting me die on him… again. I managed to form a smile and I shock my head slightly. No, Jack. It's not your fault. You must remain quiet and still. It's your only chance to try to save Sam and Teal'c before they…. I realize that this is what precisely is going to happen. After me, Sam or Teal'c will be pointed and will also be killed. God! Just let Jack escape from here! He's become like a big brother to me, and I don't want to see him dying like that. I don't want to see any of them lying like that. I'm happy I'm the first to die. I will not have to face my friend's death. Yeah, another bit of Jackson's selfish, I suppose. I look at the boy pointing at me with the staff weapon. He is ready to fire. However, his eyes are full of sorry and fear. I apart my sight from him and rest it upon the man who has ordered my death. He seems surprised to see me looking him directly at the eye. He also seems surprised as he doesn't notice fear in my eyes. Because I'm not afraid. Because although I'm going to die, a part of me will be alive and safe in Earth. Involuntary a smile is formed in my lips. I close my eyes. I feel peaceful. A last thought about Jack, Sam, Teal'c…. and Shau'ri.

I heard the sound of the blast before it reaches me.

FIN


End file.
